Breaking Out
by BookRead
Summary: Life as Harry potter's daughter means that you are always protected you are never alone. But what happens when Lily starts to fall for the boy her dad always warned her about. Can she still be daddy's little girl? LPOC "Coming Love?" she asked. "I hope so
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Out**

_Disclaimer - Anything that can be recognised is unlikely to belong to me so please don't sue._

_Author's Note - The story starts just before Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts but I may write some short stories of her earlier years. Enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 1**

Humming as she swept a brush through her long auburn hair Lily Potter smiled at herslef in the mirror. Even if her skin had too many freckles and her hair was already falling back into the waves it had naturally even after the straightening charm Lily knew she looked quite good. A simple glamour charm had paled her skin so that her freckles could barely be seen and she had used makeup to darken her eyes making them seem more mysterious. She was wearing a short red dress over skinny jeans and it was rather low cut and hugged her figure so that she seemed to have curves in all the right places - as long as her father and her brothers didn't see it she would get away with it.

Tonight Lily's friend Samantha Nott - a Slytherin in her year with a wicked sence of humour and a father who let her get away with anything - was holding the biggest party of the summer as a final release before school restarted. Lily was privately celebrating because she had also just become Head Girl at Hogwarts but she hadn't told anyone but her mum yet and that was the way she liked it. Her brothers, Albus and James, would never leave her alone if they knew she was head girl. Lily's first six years at Hogwarts had been quite good. On her first journey she had met five other girls who quickly became her best friends even if they were all in different houses. There was Samantha of course - who loved any excuse to party and would do anything for a dare. She had once been dared to go down to breakast in the great hall at Hogwarts naked and she did. For that she had recieved a whole months detention and many boys following her around hoping she would do it again. Samantha was the complete opposite to Lily on most things but she was the girl Lily was closest to. Annie and Lisa Britt were two muggleborn Hufflepuffs that Lily had also met on the train. They were quieter than Samantha but they were very loyal and liked to help their friends out. Lily's fondest memory of Annie was when Lily had stayed up all night revising in her second year for end of term exams that she had real trouble concentrating in class. Annie had pretended to be sick and asked for Lily to take her to the hospital wing giving Lily the free time to sleep. Lisa had once encouraged first and second years to race and have people bet on them so that the money could be donated to charity. She had raised over a thousand galleons for St Mungos trust for Sick Children. In Ravenclaw there was Freda Lucs and Jemima Lanks - probably the smartest girls in the entire school. There was no problem that they couldn't solve. The two girls had once been double dared by Samantha to tell the arithmancy teacher Professor Franklin that he had very bad body oder and they had done it - just not the way Samantha had expected them to. They had framed some poor first years for it and since then the old proffessors repungent oder had lessened slightly. Lily had had a pretty normal time at Hogwarts compared to that of her father. The worst that had happened to her was a boyfriend who was a lot older than her and wanted a more mature relationship than the thirteen year old girl she had been at the time could give but Lily didn't like to think about that. Her dad would kill her if he ever found out. Now she was a Head Girl.

After a final glance in the mirror Lily swung her dark cloak around her making sure her clothes were completely covered so that if she did happen to run into her over protective father or brothers they could only moan about her makeup. She then snuck out of her bedroom as quietly as she could.

"You took your time!" Samantha Nott greeted her best friend as she led her into the already packed party. The smell of sweat and alcohol was rich in the air as teenagers danced together not caring about house loyalty, grades or anything really.

"You try sneaking out of my father's house. I had to break through about six security charms and then put them back the way I found them!" The friends hugged and the Sammy handed her friend a bottle of a mysterious red liquid.

"This will let you catch up!" She shouted over the music - a new dance tune from one of Freda's favourite bands. "I'm gonna find someone to dance with!" Sammy shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

Several hours and many dances later Lily sat on one of the benches at the edge of the ballroom drinking a tall cool glass of water. She could see Jemima dancing with a Hufflepuff boy named Johnathon. Freda was close by with the twins all dancing together attracting many stares because they were all joking about and not taking themselves half as seriously as most of the other girls in the room. Samantha had disappeared about half an hour before with her on off boyfriend Greg Halls, an ex Slytherin who was now working in the department of magical sport in the ministry.

"So why is the Potterette not dancing with all her little friends this evening?" Lily rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Leo Malfoy the youngest son of Draco malfoy and the bane of Lily's existance.  
"Potterette is drinking a glass of water and was having a perfectly pleasant time until you turned up." She glanced at him. "What's wrong? Couldn't find a single person to dance with you?" She taunted.

"No one I haven't danced with before." He paused looking her up and down. "Why don't you dance with me?" His dark eyes sparkled at her, daring her to say yes and as usual he had that aweful cocky smile on his face.

"Not in a million years." With a sigh Malfoy swept his hand through his bright blond hair messing it out of its perfect parting. He looked at her and his eyes darkened. He took a step closer to her till one of his hands rested on the bench close beside her and the other took her drink from her. Lily could feel her breath quicken but didn't understand why. "Are you afraid you might enjoy it?" He whispered so that only she could hear. "Afraid that you might like doing something you precious daddy would disaprove of?"

"Are you challenging me Malfoy?" Lily asked.

"Are you afraid"  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" Lily pushed past him and led Leo onto the dance floor. He pulled her back towards him and began to sway with her to the music. Their eyes locked and Lily brought her arms up around his neck. His hands squeezed her hips as his eyes left hers to travel down her body once again.

"So what does daddy think of your outfit tonight?" he asked, whispering in her ear as he pulled her closer.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Malfoy reached up for her hands as the song changed into a latin style rythm and their dancing got faster. "I'm suprised Malfoy, you are actually a decent dancer." Lily told him as he dipped her low after a spin, his hands trailing up her sides as he pulled her upright again.

"You're not so bad yourself." He let out a gasp as her hips moved against his and he spun her around again. "Who would have guessed sweet and innocent Miss potter would dance in such a way"  
The music turned to a slow song and lily placed her arms around his neck again and his hands descended to her hips. They both used the time to catch their breath again. His eyes caught hers and they watched each other as they swayed slowly. A tremble ran through Lily as he pulled her closer. He licked his lips and she saw his glance dart down to hers. Lily felt her pulse quicken once again as he lowered his head towards hers. Suddenly the lights went on. Lily blinked and Leo Malfoy quickly let go of her, stepping away as if he could catch something.

"Sorry guys but it has just passed four in the morning so it is about time to go. Goodnight!" Sammy's voice echoed over the room and everyone started to leave.

Lily swore loudly as she stumbled back into the house only just remembering about the security spells moments too late. A loud wail started out and Lily ducked a spell from her auror faher who had expected a dark wizard.

"What in the world are you doing up young lady?" Harry potter demanded after he had readjusted the spells.

"Eh... I was thirsty?" Lily suggested, hugging her cloak to her to make sure her dad didn't see her outfit.

"Why are you wearing our cloak?"

"Er... I was cold?" Lily knew the intant she said it that that had been a stupid thing to say. Her father was stood there in a light tshirt and shorts because of the summer heat. Luckily Harry's face went from angry to worried and he rushe over to put a hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a temperature." he muttered. "Get a drink and go straight to bed. I don't want to hear any excuses"  
"Yes dad." she sighed, silently celebrating that she had gotten away with it after all.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you review me and suggest a story you'd like me to read I'll read it and leave a review for you. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Out

Summary - Being Harry Potter's daughter, Lily has always been protected from everything bad in the world. She has always been around people she likes and has never been in a fight with anyone who isn't related to her. At Hogwarts this all changes. She has to find a way to grow up in a world that isn't the perfect bubble she had first thought. Trying to stay daddy's precious little girl get's harder and harder as she finds herself falling for the boy he had always warned her about.

Disclaimer - Anything that can be recognised is unlikely to belong to me so please don't sue.

**How about a trip to Diagon Alley, hmm? Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"MUM! Lily's hogging the bathroom again!" Albus called down the stairs to his mother.

"Lily is getting ready to go out but I am sure she will be ready soon!" Ginny Potter called up the stairs, ignoring the smirk playing about on her husband's lips.

"If she is anything like you she will take even longer because Albus told on her." Harry muttered, returning to his newspaper. Ginny wacked him lightly on the back of his head with her hand.

"I seem to remember that you are often the one holding me up." The red headed woman said before kissing the side of his head gently. As quick as lightening, Harry had stood up and pinned her against the kitchen counter.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind me holding you up from cooking breakfast." He whispered playfully in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and reminding her of their teenage years when they had never stoppe playing these sorts of games. Even now they were still a regular occurance. Harry's green eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss his wife's soft pink lips. The pair were quite happily distacted for a few minutes until a voice brought them back to reality.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Green eyes – so like Harry's – glared at his parents. "Do you have to do that in the kitchen?" Albus asked.

"He's right Ginny. We should go to our bedroom." Suggested Harry.

"No!" exclaimed the couple's middle child. "That's so much worse. I don't want any more brother's or sisters. I don't want to even think what you two might do if left alone!"

"The same thing we've been doing since you went off to Hogwarts." Harry teased.

"Yuck!"

Upstairs Lily stepped out of the shower in a cloud of steam. She was still tired from the night before and only hoped that glamour charms would cover the bags underneath her eyes. She slipped into the clothes she had laid out to wear – a pale blue mini dress and black footless tights – and left the bathroom.

"You can use the bathroom now Albus!" She shouted out, only to have her oldest brother James charge past her into the bathroom. "Okay, maybe not!"

A little over an hour later the youngest Potter sat outside Florence Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour - which had been taken over by the son of Mr Fortesque – with a chocolate sundae gossiping with her friends.

"So how was it?" Samantha asked Annie, a wicked smile playing on her lips. The Hufflepuff blushed but refused to be intimidated.

"He was a perfect gentleman." She said.

"But was he any good?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yes, he was wonderful."

The girls laughed and Samatha loked satisfied.

"Good. If Joshua was anything less than wonderful for you he would have me to answer to." Sammy said. Her older brother Joshua had been dating Annie for the past two months, starting just before he left Hogwarts. Sammy had been uncomfortable with it for a while – she was a little bit protective of her friends and knew her brother too well to completely trust him. She had been very worried when he and Annie first started going out but only Lily knew just how much.

"So now Lily is the only innocent one among us." Freda declared.

"Are you suprised? My brothers would kill anyone who tried to get with me."

"Yeah..." Jemima muttered, looking off into the distance before her eyes darted back to Lily. "But now they aren't going to be there."

"Indeed. Now who does Lily like at the moment?" asked Lisa with a laugh.

Lily thought for a moment. Who did she like? An image of Leo Malfoy flashed into her mind but she quickly pushed it away. He repulsed her and she had to remember that.

"I can't think of anyone at the moment." She said finally.

"Yay! Can I play matchmaker then?" Sammy demanded.

"No thanks. People playing matchmaker for me hasn't done me any good so far." Lily answered and Sammy's eyes grew full of pity but it was quickly masked as the girls decided to shop for their school stuff. She glanced at Lily but the redheaded girl shook her head and gave her friend a small smile. She was over it and she didn't need pity.

When she returned home Lily discovered than her parents had organised a party for her. Which meant her brohers now knew she was head girl. Damn. She would never hear the end of it. The only good thing about the party was that her cousin Rose was there and they could have some fun.

"Congratulations for becoming head girl!" Rose cried out as soon as she saw Lily.

Lily smiled weakly and her cousin nodded in understanding. Rose had also been head girl and knew what it was like to have their gran fussing over her because she had recieved the role, saying she had always known she was meant for big things and so on. The two girls mingled around speaking to family members and eating some of the food. Finally the party finished and the pair went off to Lily's room where they would both sleep.

"So what's been gong on in your life?" Lily asked when they had bothed changed and settled in to supposedly sleep.

"Not much. Dad and Uncle Harry are working me hard in auror training. They certainly run a tight ship."

"Is it hard then?"

"Exhausting. I'm glad I don't have to cook my own dinner as i still live at home. I'm not sure what I'll do when I move in Jonthan."

"He's asked you to move in with him then?"

"I haven't told mum and dad yet so don't spread it around." Rose laughed. "Dad will blow his top. And he'll demand that we have seperate rooms. Luckily Hugo's my younger brother and he can only huff about it."

The girls chuckled sleepily. Soon heavy breathing told Lily Rose was asleep. Slowly her eyelids grew heavy and she herself fell into a slumber.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review as I would much appreciate it. It really does motivate the writers to see what people think of their sories ya know grins.**

**Next time – Lily goes back to Hogwarts and there is some heavy flirting between certain people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Out

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Count disclaimer from previous chapters for everything onwards. **

**Let's go on the Hogwarts Express!**

**ENJOY **

**Chapter 3**

Lily paced in the corridor outside the prefects carriage practically foaming at the mouth. How dare he imply that she couldn't do anything without her friends! That b- nope, she wouldn't go there. He didn't deserve the satisfaction. How Leo Malfoy had ended up as Head Boy was beyond her. Everyone knew he was conceited and vain and conceited and arrogant and –

"Finished throwing a tantrum yet princess?" Malfoy asked, smirking as he leant against the open door of the head's cabin. "We have to plan out who is doing what and so on so I would appreciate it if you calmed down and came to help me. Or do you need you little friends to help too?"

"No matter what you seem to think I do not need help for anything! Just because I am a girl with close friends doesn't mean we do everything as a unit. Now let's get on with this." She pulled the plans towards her and started filling them out.

"Why do girls go to bathrooms in pairs then?"

"Why do boys think it's funny to do disgusting things in public places?" Lily countered, referring to a potions class the year before when a student teacher had had to cover for the professor and the boys had gotten up to all sorts of things. One had even whipped out a certain part of his anatomy as a dare and started enjoying himself. It had been rather disturbing.

"I asked you first."

"I'm a lady; you should do me the courtesy of giving me an answer."

"I asked first and you're no lady."

"This is so childish."

"So answer already!"

"Girls go to the bathroom in groups because it's the only place we can truly get any peace. We can talk and sort our hair without being bothered." She stated, speaking slowly as if explaining to a small child the two plus two made four. Lily waited for him to answer her question. He ignored her. "Well?" she asked, finally bored.

Leo leaned close to Lily, his mouth close to her ear. She tried to stop her heart pounding – he was Malfoy he could not get to her on this level!

"It's a secret." He whispered. Lily slapped him. "Ow, that hurt. You hit like a girl!"

"I am a girl and you didn't keep to the agreement."

"We didn't make an agreement!" Leo cried, still clutching his face where a hand shaped mark was reddening his cheek.

"Tell me or my hand hits somewhere much more sensitive!" she threatened.

"Well, if you want to touch me there you can feel free. I just didn't expect you to be quite so forward."

"Malfoy!"

"You may think it's disgusting but these things always get your attention." He said, giving in.

"For all the wrong reasons!"

"Even if you show us attention for the wrong reasons you are still seeing us. And eventually we can change your minds. If we didn't do these things none of you girls would give us a second glance." Leo leaned back as if he had just revealed one of life's greatest secrets. Lily just smirked.

"So boys think if they disgust us they can work on impressing us later?"

"It so works."

"Whatever, I'm going to do rounds." Said Lily before gathering her things.

"You're going to see your friends!" Leo laughed in a sing song voice.

"So what if I am?"

"He is such a git!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down in between Freda and Sammy. Lisa immediately handed her a chocolate frog.

"Who is?" Sammy asked.

"Malfoy."

"You've seen him already?" asked Annie.

"He's Head Boy."

"Lily you have all the luck!" Jemima declared.

"What? Why? How is this lucky?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed." Laughed Jemima. Her eyes widened as Lily continued to look blank.

"Leo Malfoy may be an Slytherine bum but he's still quite a dish." She explained, ignoring the outraged moan from Samantha at the Slytherine comment.

"And you'll get to see him with his shirt off." Annie sighed.

"Or maybe more." Her twin agreed.

"And I care why?" The youngest Potter asked. If she pretended her mind wasn't imagining the wonderful possibilities that could come about it wasn't happening. No, she did not just imagine Leo Malfoy stepping out of a steaming hot shower with water dripping off him making tiny rivers down his very naked body. She blushed at the thought.

"That's why." Lisa sang.

"What?"

"Yeah, you weren't just having a little fantasy there." Samantha taunted her best friend and Lily blushed once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen I think I've just found someone Lily likes!" Jemima squealed girlishly.

"Come on, I'm a Potter. Potter's don't get crushes on idiots like Malfoy."

"Yeah but you are also a girl. And girls DO get crushes on idiot like Malfoy."

"Especially when they are going to see him in his pyjamas, in a towel and maybe even less."

"Freda, you do realise you are practically panting?" Sam teased.

"Don't you think he's hot?" Freda exclaimed. Sammy was usually the one pointing out any guys good bits.

"You forget that I've already seen him in his pyjamas and in a towel."

"Damn Slytherines get all the hot guys."

Lily rolled her eyes. She felt almost sorry for Malfoy now that he was going to have her friends in their shared common room most nights. Or camping out in their shared bathroom. Actually that didn't sound like a bad idea...

**So, do you think they should all camp out waiting to see Malfoy naked? Please review as they make me very happy and when I'm happy I write more romance...**

**Thank you.**

**Virtual theme park to all reviewers! Free theme park food to those with suggestions. And cookies for everyone else.**

**PLEASE CLICK REVIEWNOW**


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Out

Finally a new chapter. Should get more out soon. Review please!

Chapter 4

Finally, after many hours of plotting, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Lily and her friends descended onto the platform. The twins, Jemima and Freda went in one carriage and Lily and Sam went in another. Sam quickly closed the door in the faces of a couple of second years so that she and Lily could have a carriage to themselves.

"Oh no, no, no. You have that look on your face again." Lily said, shaking her head. Sam was gazing at her redheaded friend intently and Lily knew exactly what that look meant.

"So what do you honestly think of Leo Malfoy, dear Lily? You've denied all emotional connection to him but I don't believe you." Sam sang.

"He's arrogant, spoiled and probably pure evil." The redhead declared. Her best friend raised one dark eyebrow. "He's not my type."

"Or you just don't want him to be your type because the last time someone like him was your type he turned out to be pure filth."

"If you think Leo Malfoy is brilliant you can try and date him." Lily snapped. She sighed and then smiled apologetically. "I just don't want to know if you go to visit him in our dorms."

"No, I think I'll leave him free. Greg may not appreciate me seeing another boy just because I'm still at school and he isn't."

The girls laughed as they left the carriage which had pulled up beside the front doors at Hogwarts and Lily gave the invisible thestral a sugar cube in thanks before rushing up the stone steps and into the majestic school.

Lily headed up the secret passage way that lead to the Head boy and girl's dorms after the welcome feast and sorting out the first years. She gave the password to the portrait of Lady Henrietta the Caring and entered her new common room. It was a wonderful sight. The Hogwarts coat of arms hung above the fireplace and the room – clearly decorated to represent the two houses of the head girl and boy – was red and silver.

"It's quite impressive isn't it?" Leo sat up from where he had been lounging on the couch. She hadn't even noticed him.

"Quite. Still, there is one thing I would like to change." She glared at Malfoy and he smirked. He stood and walked over to her until they were only inches apart.

"I'm afraid you can't have everything princess." He breathed, standing very close to her. Lily mentally cursed herself as she felt her heart speed up just being near him.

"If you will excuse me it has been a long day and I am going to bed." She declared her voice falsely confident.

"How about a goodnight kiss then?" Leo whispered, leaning close in. Lily lifted her knee and he fell away with a groan.

In her room, Lily let out the breathe she had been holding. She was unsure whether she should be congratulating herself or kicking herself. The Potter in her which was so against Malfoys told her she was brilliant for hurting him, it was angry that he had even thought that she would let him kiss her and applauded the fact that she had both made him suffer the greatest pain known to males and probably damaged his over inflated ego. The girl in her was asking her why hadn't she let him kiss her when she wanted it as well?


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Out

I'll just make a slight warning for here on – I don't think that this is an M rating mainly because I am too young for it but I also think that it is mainly for people over fifteen. It does make some reference to rather older things. Please don't kill me for it – this is your warning and your choice.

Chapter 5

_His mouth moved over hers, demanding attention. He pushed her harder into the wall behind them not caring that the small red-haired girl let out a yelp of pain as her head banged against the stone. She struggled and finally managed to get him to release her mouth. _

"_Simon, please stop!" she begged but her boyfriend didn't listen – he just continued biting and grabbing. She pushed him away but like lightening he had her crushed against the hard stone with her arms above her head. Anger was etched all over his face and Lily felt bruises begin to form where one hand was pressing into her shoulder. _

"_Now Lily you love me." He said in that pretend sweet voice that Lily had begun to hate so much. "And I'm just trying to show you that I feel the same way." _

_This was usually the part where he would go back to the biting and the grabbing and Lily would let him. He loved her so much – he didn't mean to hurt her! But it felt like so long since she had been happy so Lily had finally come to a decision. As Simon went to push her back against the wall the small girl drew her wand. _

"_This would be us breaking up." She whispered. He went to hit her in anger but she spoke again. "You touch me again and I tell my brother's everything. You know they won't forgive you for hurting their little sister." He opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut over him. "And you can't badmouth me to anyone because that would also make my brother's find out." _

_A look of pure loathing took over the seventh year boy's face. _

"_Fine, be that way. But I hope you know that no one will ever give you as much as I have. No boy will ever love you, care for you or even look at you. You're worthless. You can't escape me forever."_

Lily awoke with a start, sweat pouring off of her and tears making tracks down her cheeks. She climbed out of her bed and padded down the stairs to the common room she and Leo shared. With a glass of water in hand the girl sat in front of the dying fire trying to get rid of the dream.

Simon had been her boyfriend in third year - he was a seventh year at that point and had seemed very sweet when he was trying to get her to date him. Of course it was a completely secret relationship – her brothers would never let her date. Lily had only realised in recent years it was probably because they knew how he treated girls and would have told her exactly what he would do to her.

She hadn't known what a relationship was like so for the first few months of the pair dating she had let him kiss her more than she was comfortable with and touch her where she didn't want to be. He had said that this was how relationships were – if she was bad he would punish her and he was always in complete control.

He once beat her up until she could barely move near the Slytherin dorms. She had said no when he asked her to do something that she could barely understand. Eventually he had forced her to do what he wanted. Lily told him it wasn't something she was going to repeat and he hurt her. Samantha had found her and she had stayed the only one of Lily's friends who knew why she and Simon had broken up.

Hand shaking Lily dabbed at the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. She understood why the memories of Simon had hit her now – it was because of what had happened tonight. A month had passed since she had returned to Hogwarts and things were actually going really well for her. Her grades were good, she was on top of homework and Malfoy was being oddly tolerant of the fact her friends were always there. Well, he didn't know that all of them but Sam were trying to see him topless but that didn't really matter. In fact, Lily and Leo were getting along rather well by themselves. Tonight they had been doing rounds on the third floor when they had heard an odd noise. Leo snorted.

"Kids today, don't they know that the astronomy tower is the only place that isn't a dorm where you can get any privacy for this sort of thing?" he asked Lily and she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like they're doing THAT, they're... doing something else."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Lily made a gesture to symbolise what she thought was happening in the cupboard they were standing outside.

"Care to make a bet?" She asked as he laughed in disbelief.

"It's on." He challenged as he swung open the cupboard door. "You win."

A sixth year boy hurriedly pulled up his trousers and a girl who must only have been in second year stood from where she was kneeling and ran out the door. Leo was about to go after her but Lily stopped him instead turning her attentions at the sixth year who was trying to sneak past them into the corridor.

"It's ok, I think his eardrums are still intact." Leo joked when the pair returned to their common room. She just glared at him. "How old were you?" He asked, tone changing to soft and serious a worried look in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lily, you knew what they were doing and you shouted at him like it was personal. People only do that if it's something that's happened to them or someone close to them." He had his arm round her shoulder and sounded so worried. Lily sighed.

"I was thirteen and I'm over it."

Leo clearly didn't believe she was over it but didn't say anything.

"I take it your friends don't know otherwise I would've realised by now. They all think you're completely innocent."

"You listen to our conversations?"

"Yes and I have to say I agree with them." He leaned against the door that led to Lily's room, smiling.

"Agree with them about what?" Lily asked. Leo leaned closer to her.

"You completely fancy me." He put a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to protest. "But they haven't noticed one thing – I fancy you too." He closed the distance between them with a soft kiss that made Lily dizzy. "Goodnight." He whispered before heading off to his own room.

Lily banged her head against the sofa, confused thoughts circling in her head. Did this mean she and Malfoy were going out? But how could she go out with him if memories of Simon kept chasing her? Should she even try to go out with Malfoy at all?


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Out

I'll just make a slight warning for here on – I don't think that this is an M rating mainly because I am too young for it but I also think that it is mainly for people over fifteen. It does make some reference to rather older things. Please don't kill me for it – this is your warning and your choice.

And I am repeating this warning a second time just in case! If you think I should change the rating please tell me – if two people tell me to I will do it.

Chapter 6

"Sam! Stop hogging the mirror!"

"I'm not! I just need to fix my mascara!"

Lily laughed at her friends as she sat on the edge of the small cabinet full of towels fixing her hair in the mirrored part of her and Leo's joint bathroom.

A little over two weeks had passed since the night he had kissed her and she had finally said yes to a relationship with him even though they were keeping it to themselves for the moment. Her brothers may have left school but Lily felt her cousin Hugo would probably tell on her if he found out. She didn't want to put Leo through that so she had suggested that they keep it to themselves.

It was a long weekend so Sam and the rest had decided they would all camp out in Lily's room for a few nights instead of their separate dorms. They had stayed up late playing childish sleepover games and were now paying for it by rushing to get ready in time for breakfast. A door opened and lily turned expecting it to be Leo coming to tell them to shut up so he could have a lie in. She didn't get what she expected. Instead the youngest Malfoy walked out of the shower room in a cloud of steam with only a towel round his waist.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed before muttering a few more choice words. "I swear you lot were still in bed when I got in to the shower."

Lily couldn't stop herself from having a good look at him – her first thoughts on what he would look like straight out of the shower were quite correct.

"Care to remove your towel Malfoy? We'd like to get a proper look you see." Sam announced and Lily suddenly realised her friends were also ogling Leo. She felt an irrationally jealous monster rising to the surface but quickly shook it off. Instead she took pity on Leo who was looking quite nervous at them all staring at him. It was clear by the way he clutched the towel around his waist that he was afraid that they were about to steal it from him and with it his dignity. Unfortunately for him they blocked his way out.

"Lily!" he pleaded.

"Alright guys, let's let him out." She said.

"Oh but Lily! That won't be fun." Freda cried, pouting.

"You don't have to live with him. Let's let him out." Lily repeated, making way for Leo to rush past the girls into his room.

"Shame," muttered Samantha. "Malfoy's probably not too unfortunate."

Lily settled herself down on one of the huge couches in the head girl and boy's common room. A book rested in her lap and she was ready for some peace after her friends had returned to their dorms. Sleepily she turned to the right page and let herself fall into the romantic story of a witch and a wizard whose families were enemies falling in love against all odds. She barely noticed when Leo sat himself on the couch next to her. Only when she had finally finished reading for the moment did she really notice him.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" She asked, noticing his eyes studying her.

""I'm bored." He whined shifting over so that he was closer to her. "Did you know that your cheeks dimple when you smile?" he asked kissing one cheek then the other. "Or that sometimes your lip twitches when you read?"

He leaned down and captured her lips with hers. She kissed back mirroring his passion. Shivers ran down her spine as his hand brushed the sensitive flesh underneath her shirt and she pulled him closer. He slipped a hand beneath her and lifted her up, blindly taking her to his room. The heat seemed to have rocketed and it felt natural to take off some clothing to cool down.

"Stop."

Leo froze with his hand on Lily's hip where he had been edging down one of the last little barriers of material and looked at his girlfriend. One look was all he needed to understand.

"Too quick?"

Lily nodded and slipped off the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she gathered up her clothes.

"Its fine I understand." Leo sighed. "Just do me a favour,"

"What?"

"Next time don't let it get that far if you're going to back out. It's a bit difficult for me to stop once I get into it."

Lily climbed over the bed and kissed Leo lightly before snuggling beside him and together they fell asleep.

Review please!

PS. I do know their relationship is moving quickly but I need it to be that way. Any suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Out**

_Long time no see eh?_

**Chapter 7**

"I'll see you guys later. I'm meeting Rose up by the Shrieking Shack." Lily called back to her friends as she headed up to the old house.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Lily had several missions that she wanted to complete. The first was done and she had the spell she needed stored in her mind. The second was to meet her cousin Rose.

"Hey, what's up cous'?" The Weasley girl asked when Lily reached her.

They hugged tightly and then sat down on the grass looking out over Hogsmeade.

"I can't ask my older and much loved cousin to come visit me without having an ulterior motive huh?" Lily teased.

"I wouldn't think so normally but you have that look in your eye that means you're up to something."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes until finally, swallowing hard, Lily decided to explain.

"There was something I wanted to talk about." She announced.

"Who's the guy?" asked Rose, an interested gleam shining in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

Rose reached over and yanked away the purple scarf that Lily had tied around her neck. She poked the dark purplish bruise on Lily's collar bone and the younger girl yelped loudly.

"You really have to find a more inventive way of covering up a love bite. I'm surprised you even tried."

Lily grimaced and her now sore bruise while Rose smirked at her.

"Do you promise not to be angry?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh dear." Rose sighed.

"It's Leo Malfoy."

Rose stared at Lily for a moment and then started laughing. Lily frowned at her cousin in confusion as the older girl rolled about on the grass laughing.

"Oh Lily you had me really worried there. I thought you were going to tell me you were with one of Hugo's little friends and then I would have had to take you to Mungo's!" laughed Rose.

"...What is so funny then?"

"It's funny that you actually seem surmised that you fancy a Malfoy." Rose explained, finally managing to regain her breath. "The Malfoy's are like the ultimate bad boys. I think it must be genetically programmed into every girl to fancy them at some point. I have to say congratulations though; I don't think any girl in our family has ever managed to get one."

"So my relationship with Leo is ok?" Lily asked tentatively.

"As long as he's treating you well then its fine. You know you have a habit of forgetting that it's your life sometimes Lily. Maybe you should wait a while to break it to your dad and do it extremely gently though. The shock of having his baby girl being in an adult relationship and the fact that it's a Malfoy will come as a bit of a shock for him."

"That's very true." Lily agreed with a grin.

She lay back on the grass feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. Rose twisted around so that she was facing Lily and smirked at her cousin.

"So... What's he like in bed?" she asked impatiently.

Lily smacked her leg and tried hard not to blush.

"You're worse than Samantha." She muttered.

"And you are avoiding the question."

Lily rolled onto her stomach.

"We haven't done that yet. He doesn't want to push me."

"Ah, he's a gentleman. Do you want some tips for when you do do it?" Rose asked with an impish grin.

Lily rubbed glossy lip balm aver her mouth as she gently tugged and scrunched her hair trying to get it into the sexy messed up look that she wanted. Shzooshed, Samantha liked to call it usually accompanied by a faked gasp or moan. She didn't know where Leo was at the moment and she would need to find him, but for now she would bide her time and make sure she looked amazing for the weekend's mission number three; conquer. She had set out scented candles in her room and had asked a house elf to put some of the silk sheets she knew that Leo liked onto her bed. She had thoroughly pampered herself with a bubble bath and scented soaps and had slipped on her favourite nightdress; simple black cotton with a red lacy trim. The redhead opened the cupboard below the sink and pulled out a bottle of perfume. It was one of the most expensive things she owned; one of the old style bottles that you tipped upside down while closed and then pulled the stopper out to rub the perfume collected there onto your skin. Lily rubbed the delicate scent onto her wrists, neck and, with a slight blush as she thought about what she was doing, a little just dipping into the valley between her breasts. She returned the bottle to its place in the cupboard and looked at herself in the mirror again. She wasn't going to back out this time. This was it. Their time, just them. Should she put on any more make up or was lip balm enough? Maybe she should add a little mascara? Eyeliner?

Lily jumped as Leo banged into the bathroom.

"Evening love." He muttered with a quick kiss on her cheek and started to brush his teeth.

Halfway through brushing he looked at his girlfriend through the mirror and froze. He gulped, swallowing a mouthful of toothpaste and slowly turned to Lily. She smirked and headed to the door that led to her room.

"Coming Leo?" she asked softly.

She silently celebrated how seductive her voice sounded. Like a zombie he followed her out the door.

"I hope so." He replied quietly.

* * *

_I'm back!_

_So obviously I can't insert the scene that goes here into this story because that would go over my rating... However if anyone does want that scene leave me a review asking me for it and I'll send it by private message OR if more than 10 people ask for it I'll actually make it as a story of fanfiction on my profile. Even if you don't want it please review as the make me happy!_

_IF YOU WANT THE SMUT REVIEW ME FOR IT!_

_Luvage!_


End file.
